


Aikanar

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [18]
Category: Highlander: The Series, History of Middle-earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moths and candle-flames</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aikanar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from The History of Middle-Earth "Morgoth's Ring" -- from the 'Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth'
> 
> Applies to Immortals as well as Elves in relationships with mortals.

Aikanár

Do moths pity candles  
Blown out by the wind?  
Or candles, moths  
Consumed by the fire?

Brief flame  
Brief flight  
Bright, fearful fortune  
Each may hold the other's doom.

Yet may the flame not love the moth,  
The moth the flame?

No lasting hope,  
And yet  
To neither burn  
Nor fly  
Is death indeed.

May love redress in being -  
Making -  
What loss doth mar?

Memory remains  
And having been,  
What is loved  
Is never wholly lost.


End file.
